User blog:IHeartTDInTDA/Princessa's Blog: Episodes 5, 6,
Hey guys, I haven't felt like blogging lately, but now I do! So here's the Princessa Report for the past 3 episodes! Episode 5: We did a western movie today, and it was fun. I looked soooo cute in that cowgirl hat, even Nalyd noticed! And when he got hurt, I was sooo worried, but he convinced me to leave him to do the challenge. A. I didn't wanna get eliminated. Some people don't understand how concerned I happen to be about Nalyd's well-being. So, I just had to it. B. Plus, he told me to do it for him. How can I say no to that? Precisely! I can't! So I did a back walkover on the diving board from the water tower, and I back flipped off of it. Then, I landed on the horse sidesaddle. It was so epic, and everyone was soooo proud of me! I think... So we won that day. And I still didn't get any cocoa. Which sucked, because I wanted cocoa! And I still do... But Nalyd and I went on a swimming date, and we had so much fun! But then Rachel caught me writing in my diary aloud. Okay, so maybe that was partially my fault, but I thought that she was hanging out with James or Victoria or something! Anyway, Ethan tried to convince me that James liked me, which I knew was a TOTAL lie. So then I went to bed and stuff. Pretty good day I thought. Episode 6: Today was the fairy-tale movie! I was singing amazingly before I joined my darling for breakfast! Chris told us the challenge, and I was like ecstatic! And my team chose ME to be the princess! It went down like this: Trev calmly suggested that I be the princess. Then Nalyd was like "I NOMINATE PRINCESSA!!!" reaaaallly loud. But I thought it was cute. Then I reccommended myself through song. And some other people suggested me too. So unanimously, I won. And I got a pretty crown! I still have it. But I'm going to save it for later. Not just anyday. Like if we do a high school movie, and I'm queen bee, then a crown TOTALLY makes sense. Well, if there's a prom or whatever, or homecoming. I won Junior Prom Queen last year actually, it was pretty epic. Yes, I'm 16, I just started school early, not that it matters...I'm turning 17 in the fall. So I'm one of the smartest people here! That makes me feel proud. Oh wait, I'm supposed to be talking about the episode! Silly me! Anyway, I mean princess is in my name. The only difference between princess and Princessa is an "a" at the end. And Princesa means princess in Spanish. But, I'm not Spanish. And my name has 2 s's. Okay I need to get back on topic, all though I did mention part of that in the episode... So yeah, the Directors tried hiding me in a beehive, but the bees were nice, and they liked me! And then I saw Pooh Bear and I was like "OMG! It's Pooh Bear!!!" It was so friggen amazing. But Chris mentioned a tower, and then I was there. And my team rescued me, mainly Nalyd. But I ran like heck outta the tower. And even after LeShawna locked the door, I did a wicked kick and knocked that door down! I flipped out of the castle and we won round one. In round two, I cheered Nalyd on, even though he totally sucked. No offense hunny, but seriously, you could've tried a wee bit harder... Just saying, sweetie! Then in round 3, I tried to slay the dragon, but I didn't do a very good job, since Frank won by hitting the dragon in the crotch. Which I should've seriously thought of... Dang. But, I kept attacking it until I was satisfied. So then, we voted Trev off. But, Nalyd was in the bottom two, and I was sooooo scared. But he was safe, and he tried to reassure me that he'd be around and stuff. I'm still not so sure. Paranoia... @_@ But I got to keep the dress along with the crown. But Chris told me that there'd be no cocoa, and I like cried. No fair! I wanted my cocoa! AND I WILL GET IT! MUAHAHAHAHA! Uh, I'm not evil... I'm just craving warm, chocolately, marshmallowy goodness I mean it may be like 96 degrees outside, but IDC! I drink hot lattes from Starbucks all summer long. I sometimes get a mocha frappacino though, those are good, especially with the chocolate drizzle... Okay enough randomness! You get it >.< BTW, frappacinos are like cold. JTLYK. Oh also, Nalyd and I were closer than EVER today, it was soooo romantic. Episode 7: We did a caveman movie challenge today, and I kinda slept in late, but I made it in time. I chose a pink fur bikini, but I really think I should've chosen a purple one... Oh well, no going back now! But yeah I walk in, LeShawna's like "Nalyd compliments in 3,2,1..." and then he complimented the outfit. I never get tired of his endless compliments. It just shows me that he loves me! So yeah, we had to go up against each other in the challenge. I acted all sexy, and flirty and stuff, and then I smashed the bone on his head, and he got all pissed off, and then I kissed him, and then he "fell" off. He did it because he loves me, or because he was scared that I'd hurt him. I did promise that I wouldn't kill him though, and he thought that that was romantic. I mean, for a girly girl cheerleader, musical person, I'm quite tough sometimes. One of my ex-boyfriends was this guy named Carter, and he was the captain of the wrestling team, and he taught me how to totally kick butt! Okay, so I knew a few moves beforehand, but his help made me lethal. So if any guy ever gets too fresh, I'll give him a roundhouse or two. At least I can live alone if I have to without fear! Anyway, back to the episode. So yeah, James won part two. He probably got the better flints, but oh well, won't let it get me down. It was Victoria who let us down though. So we voted her off. But hey, now the girl can stop obsessing over her BF from afar, and get back to being with him. Okay, so I obsess a bit over Nalyd, but still, I think about other things than him. Like clothes, and my family, and friends, and music, and other stuff. Victoria was a bit too focused on Tye. But don't hate me for saying that! So that's basically it! I hope you enjoyed my blog posts. Hopefully, I'll be faster about posting from now on. Love, Princessa Angela Starlington! Category:Blog posts